mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakery/DoF
* In Dawn of Fire, the Bakery '''is a secondary through quintinary Production Structure that produces Crafting Items; it bakes various food. The Bakery is the fourth direct Production Structure, and the fourth overall Production Structure available in the game, unlocked at level 4. Products The products that are produced by the Bakery are listed below. ''Note': The production times shown below are the default times. Upgrading the Bakery will decrease the production times. Upgrades Name Origin As its name suggests, the Bakery is named after the fact that it bakes food, which can possibly come from a real-life bakery. Aside from Apple Ice Pops, all of the Crafting Items listed above can be cooked in a real-life oven. Notes * The white tubes on the top of the bakery are made to resemble a chefs hat. *Unlike the Bakery in My Singing Monsters, the Dawn of Fire Bakery may not be upgraded to a greater version of itself that is capable of producing more advanced items. Instead, newer items are simply unlocked at higher levels. *One of the Bakery's items, Mushroom Pizza, is the first and only quintinary Crafting Item encountered in the game. Furthermore, the Bakery is only Production Structure that contains a quintinary Crafting Item. *Another one of the Bakery's items, Apple Tart, may be obtained from the Wondermine. This is the only non-primary Crafting Item that can be obtained from the Wondermine. * The Bakery has been discounted before. The following are its past discounts: ** In 2016: *** The 2016 Anniversary Month Celebration: it was discounted by 50% from September 7th to September 10th. Link on Facebook. **In 2017: ***10-13 March. ***The 2017 Anniversary Month Celebration: it was discounted by 50% from September 5th to September 8th. **In 2018: ***Anniversary Month Celebration, between September 3rd to 6th, discounted by 50%. **In 2019: ***18th January to 21st January 2019. *The Version 1.8.0 Update changed a few features of the Bakery: **As part of the "gameplay balance," all Crafting Items made by the Bakery except for the Apple Tart (which had its time reduced from five minutes to one minute), had their crafting times doubled. **The products required for the Apple Tart recipe were reduced from 3 & 2 to 3 & 1 . **The Market price range for the Apple Tart decreased from 96 - 160 to 72 - 120 as a result of its shorter production time. **All of the other Crafting Items had their Market price range increase as a result of their longer production times. Their old Market price ranges were: ***Cookie: 512 - 853 . ***Apple Ice Pop: 570 - 950 . ***Lemon Cake: 827 - 1,378 . ***Mud Pie: 1,466 - 2,443 . ***Pizza 1,380 - 2,300 . ***Mushroom Pizza: 2,067 - 3,444 . ***Pumpkin Pie: 945 - 1,575 . *The Bakery can somehow cook Apple Ice Pops, which is physically impossible. **This may be a reference to how you can cook Ice Cream in the bakery in the first My Singing Monsters. Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:Production Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:Bakery/DoF